


Take My Hand

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Kara walks in on chaos in the newsroom and tries to settle it before big boss Lena finds out.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching a video of two girls arm wrestling with my friend and he said I should do this with my Supergirl ship so here it is. Enjoy 💛

It started the same as every other day. Kara got her coffee at Noonan's, said hi to the security guard, then proceeded up the elevator. Everything was normal until she stepped off the elevator, onto what she thought was the right floor, and was suddenly overwhelmed with how loud it was. She looked around in a panic, thinking someone was hurt. She made her way to the source of all the commotion, right in front of her desk. 

Kara pushed her way to the center of the crowd, demanding to know what was going on.  
"Nia and James are arm wrestling to see who is stronger! And Nia is winning!" Shouted one of the interns

"What?!" Kara asked in disbelief, not because Nia was winning, but rather why they were arm wrestling in the first place. Kara knew Nia could take James down, she was honestly surprised James had lasted this long. 

"Dibs on winner!" Kara shouted out, right as Nia slammed James hand into the table. "Congrats Nia! You ready for a real challenge?"  
"Hey Kara!" Nia said with a wave and a big grin. "You know it!" 

And with that they were off. Kara leaned onto the table, placed her hand in Nia's, and when she heard the ref say go, she went. Kara was pleasantly surprised that Nia didn't go down without a fight. Nia was part alien, but Kara was Supergirl. She wasn't used to anyone matching her strength, who wasn't trying to kill her that is. The crowd grew bigger and the noise became louder at the thought of who might win. Only James knew their secret identities, which made it even more surprising that Nia still hadn't gone down. It wasn't until the clicking of heels on the newsroom floor made its way to the center of the crowd that Kara was able to win. Nia saw Lena standing behind Kara and lost her focus, allowing Kara the chance to slam down Nia's arm with surprising ease. It wasn't until she turned around that she knew why Nia lost focus.

"Lena! How are you!?" Kara said with a nervous smile  
"I'm good. Say Kara, what is going on?" Lena asked with a curious gleam in her eyes.  
"Oh! Um... Nia and James were arm wrestling to see who was stronger. I called dibs on winner and since Nia won, we then arm wrestled. And um, I beat Nia when you came in, so yea..." Kara trailed off. She wasn't sure how Lena would react. 

"Did anyone call dibs on winner between you and Nia?" Lena asked flatly  
"No, I don't think so. Why?" Kara asked, in no way hiding her confusion.  
"Then let's do it."  
"What!?" Kara began to blush  
"Let's arm wrestle. I call dibs on winner, you won, let's do it"  
Kara wasn't the only one confused, the whole crowd seemed stunned. 

"Come on Kara, take my hand" Lena said with a simple smile.  
"But, um, I, uh-" Kara stuttered  
"What, are you chicken?" Lena asked, beginning to make clucking sounds, taunting Kara.  
"Not at all, are you?" Kara replied, already placing her arm on the table.  
"Let's go" Lena said with a smile, matching Kara's stance. 

"Ready. Set. GO!"  
Nia yelled, starting the match

The whole crowd watched in marvel at the two competitors. Kara Danvers, mild manner reporter who smiled at everyone and was the literal definition of a human golden retriever, versus Lena Luthor, CEO of L Corp and heir to the Luthor legacy forever identifying her as scorpio business bitch. The two were polar opposites, and best friends. It was the perfect match up. It didn't surprise the crowd that Lena was winning, who it did surprise was Kara. 

Kara was a Kryptonian, fueled by the yellow sun, the girl of steel, yet she was losing to Lena, a human. Kara couldn't believe it. She stopped holding back, but it didn't do much, Lena was still beating her. Kara's hand began to move closer and closer to the table. It became almost impossible to fight, Kara couldn't keep it up any longer. Lena pushed her hand into the table, she had won. 

The crowd of interns and junior reporters weren't surprised Lena won, they had all practically called it. No one had any doubts that if needed, Lena could beat you up; Kara on the other hand was so soft and sweet that she couldn't even hurt a fly. Of course no one was surprised Lena "I only wear black" Luthor beat Kara "a literal ray of sunshine" Danvers, that is except Nia, James, and Kara herself. They were in complete shock. Lena Luthor just beat Supergirl, and she didn't even know it. She didn't know what she just did, none of them did. 

"Good game!" Lena said extending her hand to shake Kara's.  
"Yea, good game" Kara said, slowly reaching out to shake Lena's hand, mouth still agape. And with that, Lena swaggered away, proud of herself for winning, not knowing who she just beat.


End file.
